Dance of dreams
by mistress of flames
Summary: For hinata nothing else matters than to dance, play her music and sing. but her father his new wife and her daughter forbid her to dance. will she bend for theire will? or will her dream come treu. and what happens if she falls for her stepsisters boyfrie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is an idea I got from a book my friend was reading. I changed some facts and gave it a different plot. Please tell if I must continue with this one.**

Hinata was lying on her bed. The only place in this entire house she liked. Her room was decorated in bleu and white colors. She sighed, her father was mad at her because she asked if she could go to the Konoha School of performing art. She knew why he was so mad her mother went to the same school. She could feel the tears stream down her face. He grounded her because she asked if she could go, her home teacher said that she could be the best if only she would get a chance. However, he refused he even went to school and asked what the meaning of this was. His daughter would take over his business that was her future and nothing else. Mom would never do that she would stand at my side no matter what I wanted to be. She did not like this at all the only thing she wanted was for everything to turn back to normal. But she new that it was impossible her beautiful and kind mother died in a car crash together with her younger sister. She sighed; she did not like her stepmother and her stepsister was worst. She was living with them for two years now. She had to leave her old neighborhood behind and started her at Konoha High. She had great friends but still it was not the same. Dad wanted to leave everything what reminded him of mom. He married Yumi and ever since that day she had a stepsister called Hotaru. She did not want to leave her friends behind her and especially her beloved boyfriend.

"Hinata get down here" she heard her father say.

Hinata sighed, and stood up from her position on her bed. In addition, went down stairs when she entered the dining room she noticed that Hotaru was there on the phone and Yumi was setting the plates down on the table.

"Yes father" Hinata asked.

Hiashi sighed, "We are eating so why wont you sit down" He asked.

Yumi looked up, "I really think you shouldn't be spoiling her like that Hiashi"

Hotaru looked up, "Mom is right dad she will only ask more and more", and she put her cell phone away.

Hinata could not take it anymore she wanted to leave maybe she could stay with Tenten for the night. She took place on the table and started filling her plate. They where eating peacefully till Hotaru opened her mouth, "I heard you wanted to go to the Konoha School of performing art"

Hinata looked up, "Yes I want to go" Hinata replied.

"You should better study economics or something like that and keep that whatever you do as a hobby" Yumi replied.

"A hobby, A hobby" Hinata asked. "Singing and dancing is not a hobby something you do like collecting stamps it is my live I love it"

"Well do you know how much your father does for you and than you ask something like this? You are studying economics miss so you can help your father and that is final," Yumi said.

"Yumi is right dear it is better for you to study economics instead of going to that school" her father joined in.

Hotaru smirked, "Besides it is not that you would pass in the first place your future is not granted at least with a study there is something you can hold on, right dad"

Hiashi nodded, "They are right dear it is better for you"

"Better for me? what do you know about what is better because if you really want to know something _dad_ if you really want the best for me you should have send me to the Performing art school in the first place" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata you are not talking to your father like that show some respect," Yumi yelled.

"You are not my mother" Hinata yelled right back.

"Hinata" Hiashi yelled, "I will not let you talk about her like that"

"You forgot about mom right? You just forgot all about her because if you really loved mom you would not forget your promise. Mom would let me make my decisions and stand by my side no matter what I wanted," Hinata yelled she could feel her eyes sting but she refused to cry. She jumped up and headed towards the front door. After a second, they heard the door slam behind her. Hinata run all the way towards Tenten house.

"Hinata what happened to you" Tenten asked when she opened the door. "O you poor girl come on in" and she pulled Hinata with her.

"I am so sorry Tenten but… but can I stay for the night," Hinata asked.

"Another fight, Sure you can stay besides the entire gang is here" and she pulled Hinata with her towards her room. "Hey girls guess who just arrived" Tenten asked.

"Who is it?" a blond haired girl asked.

"Well our favorite girl in the whole world" Tenten replied.

A pink haired girl looked up. "Hinata is she here well let her in"

Hinata stepped in the room and noticed that all her friends where here. She took place next to a blond haired girl and put her head on her shoulder. "I am sorry Temari but I just need comfort I can't take it anymore"

Temari put an arm around her friend, "hey you can always come by when you need a shoulder" She replied.

"What happened" Sakura asked.

"I had another fight with my father" Hinata replied and smiled at her pink haired friend..

"About what" an other blond haired girl with bleu eyes asked.

"The same as always Ino I thought you should know it by now" Tenten asked.

"Is that true?" Ino asked.

"Yes, Kurenei said that I could go the performing art school of Konoha"

Sakura jumped up, "Really that is wonderful when you are going to start"

"Never" Hinata replied.

"What never why" They all asked.

'because Yumi said that it wasn't good for a girl to enter that world she kept on talking about how hard it was and of course that every body wants to be the best and that they will do anything to get there"

"And your father believed her" Temari asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yes he did"

"Well let's start talking about boys that will get your mind of all those problems" Temari started. "You first Sakura how is it between you and Sasuke"

Sakura started to blush, "Why do ask?"

"Well he is your boyfriend right?," Hinata asked with a smile.

"Yes he is , but he is for only six months my boyfriend" Sakura replied.

"Well that is a lot longer than girls normally last" Ino said.

"Maybe because you guys said you would kill him if he hurted me in any way" Sakura said with a smile.

"And he listen right" Ino replied.

"What about you Tenten" Sakura asked.

"There is nobody," She said with a blush. Thinking about a certain pale eyed boy.

"Aahh… Tenten is in love with Neiji," Sakura said in a teasing voice.

"Tenten and Neiji sitting in the three k-i-s-si-n-g. First comes love than…" Temari, Ino, and Sakura singed.

Hinata smiled, "Neiji is very kind"

Tenten blush deepened, "Would you guys shut up"

They kept on talking about who went with whom and who was dumped. Thanks to Sakura and Ino who knew about every gossip in and around the school.

"Sometimes I think you two are the source of all the gossip it is creepy how you two know about it before well I don't know every body else" Hinata said.

Sakura smiled, "It is a talent just like your dancing and singing"

Hinata face fell. "O I am sorry I didnt mean to start about it I keep on forgetting"

Hinata smiled a liitle, "It is okay allthough theire is a diffrents between having talent for gossips or dancing"

"Okay" Ino said and jumped up, "Let's go to the city and shop that will help you get over that little depression"

Hinata smiled, "Did I ever tell you guys that you are the best friends a girl could wish for"

"Yep every now and then" Tenten replied with a smile. In addition, stood up from the pillows she was sitting on.

"Lets go we better leave now and than catch a movie and some pizza" Tenten said.

'Great Idea I know a great restaurant" Temari replied and headed towards the door.

After they strolled through the mall and brought all the bags back in Temari car, they headed towards the cinema. They where talking and laughing all the way. Sakura was telling them about one of her arguments with Naruto. "And than that idiot said he was…" Sakura went on and on about all the stupid things he manages to do in just one day. "Please shut up Sakura we get the point," Tenten said.

Hinata was really enjoying her self until she saw Hotaru in the cinema. She was standing there with her friends. "Well if it isn't my little sister do you even know how mad dad is?" she asked. She was holding hands with a handsome black haired boy.

"Listen Hotaru you are not my sister got that and I am not going back till tomorrow" Hinata replied. She could not stand her she wanted nothing else but attention.

"Listen you can't have anything you want he just spoiled you to much" Hotaru replied.

"I am spoiled? You are the one that is spoiled I never asked my father for anything I am grateful but this is something I want Hotaru but you wouldn't understand"

Hotaru glared at her, "and my I ask why not"

"Sure because Hotaru dear you are just as graceful as a pig" Temari replied.

"You can't even dance with out falling over or killing your dance partner," Sakura filled in.

'And Hinata over there is a better dancer than I am the only thing she can dance is ballet" Hotaru replied.

"And ballet needs a lot of grace" Ino replied.

"Besides Hinata can dance on any music" Tenten filled in.

"Euh guys please stop," Hinata asked. Many people where gathering around them.

'Are you scared Hinata?" Hotaru asked.

"No but…"

"Than you will dance against me" Hotaru cut her of.

Temari gasped, "You against Hinata are you crazy"

"If you want to keep your dignity stop this nonsense," Ino said.

"Why should I if you got lessons of your mother you would be good right unless that mother of yours was just as worthless as you are now" Hotaru replied.

"Wrong move" Sakura said.

"You know Hotaru you can say anything you want about me but you will never talk about my mother like that," Hinata said.

"Fine so you take the challenge," Hotaru asked.

"Sure" Hinata spatted.

"Wait I got an idea" Temari interrupted.

"What is that great Idea of yours?" Ino asked.

'The winner gets a price," she announced.

"That is a great Idea," Sakura said. "And I got a perfect price in mind" she started to smirk. Itachi did not like that look he saw it more than ones when she was with his brother.

They all turned to face Sakura "well" they asked, "What is that price of yours"

"The winner gets Itachi for a whole week," she said as if she was making a weather broadcast.

"What!" Hotaru shrieked.

Itachi glared at Sakura he could have expected something like this from his brothers girlfriend.

"What is wrong? you are absolutely certain you will win right?" Sakura asked. She new Hotaru would loose. In addition, the face of Itachi would be priceless. She and Sasuke would be enjoying this for a long time.

"Well than let the games begin" Temari said with a smirk.

In addition, they all headed towards the Arcade. Itachi hoped Hotaru would win he did not want to spend a whole week with a girl he did not know.

**A/N: Do you like it and shall I continue. Please review and no flames thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank you for all those ****wonderful reviews. They helped me a lot I am glad you all liked the chapter. And here it is the next chapter. enjoy. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata was pissed the nerve of that girl. She could say anything about her but if she would start about her mother, she would be in trouble. Hotaru would never be her sister not the way as Hanabi was they both would always dance together with their mother. Hinata would dance she would dance for Hanabi and for her mother she would make Hanami dying wish come true. She wanted Hinata to dance and sing at a famous corps the same one her mother had danced. Her mother became famous thanks her talent the same talent Hinata and Hanabi hade they where both just as graceful as Hanami was. Moreover, she would make it she had to make it. Her father did not understand no her father would understand if he would listen to her instead of that woman.

"We are here," Temari announced when they arrived at the arcade.

Hinata looked up she did not come her very often but Naruto would not stop talking about it so she had an idea of how it looked like. According to Shikamaru, this one was better than the last one and even had a karaoke stage. They all entered the building and Hinata stood still it was even better than Naruto said and she instantly fell in love with the dancing platform. It was the biggest she had ever seen and it was split in two. With each platform having, his own applause meter and score board.

"Okay how are we going to do it?" she asked and she took place one the stage.

Sakura smirked, "The audience is going to decide"

Hinata cocked her head, "We are going to dance in front of everybody, and the one with the highest scores win"

Temari turned around, "Yep easy isn't it the board is counting your points"

" And it also says when you make a wrong move, we are also making this a little harder you are dancing on three different numbers the one that can dance the best at each number wins" Tenten filled in.

"Okay that sounds fair but Itachi the price isn't that a little too far," Yuri asked. She was a black haired girl with green colored eyes. She was the best friend of Hotaru. She trusted Hotaru skill but if that girl was really the daughter of Hanami Hyuuga, Hotaru would not win that easily

"Hello it must be something big right? Besides Hinata here is going to decide what she is doing with Itachi and he is going to listen to her or..." Ino trailed of, "What are we going to do Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "Easy I am personally feeding him to his fan club and make pictures and send it all over the internet"

Temari started to smirk, "So that is fair I think o and before you ask what is Hotaru going to get, she can have her boyfriend still on her side what do you say Itachi you are doing it"

Itachi sighed, "Do I have a choice?" he asked annoyed.

"Sakura smirked, "Okay lets start, dancers take your place!"

Hinata sighed; _a whole week with him Hotaru is going to be mad. Look it at the other way you can let her pay for what she did. Yes that is what I am going to do I am spending the week with him_. In addition, she smiled when she took her place on the stage.

Hinata turned to face her friends. "well I am ready, but on which songs are we dancing"

Ino smiled, "don't worry Itachi is choosing one song, Tenten is also going to choose and this guy who works here is choosing one song fair right" she said as she pulled as brown haired boy with her.

Hinata smiled she recognized him as one of Naruto friends. In addition, she knew Ino and Sakura knew the boy they where there when Naruto introduced him in their group.

"Well okay one stranger and one on Hotaru side and one on Hinata side fair" Amaya a bleu haired girl said. She was also part of Hotaru group. They all felt high because they where starting at the Konaha university.

Sakura smirked this one of the times she was happy she knew Naruto that boy had so many friends that she was surprised he didn't forget their names he knew what they liked and what not.

"Okay lets start you choose first Tenten than you are going to choose" she pointed at the brown haired boy, "And than you as the last and final number Itachi" Temari said.

"Okay I have one it is the song moment," Tenten said. (Yes the opening song of gundam seed)

"Okay than Moment it is, are you two girls ready let's start" Sakura said and she turned the music on. Everybody went quit and waited patiently. After a few seconds, the song started and Hinata and Hotaru started to dance.

dare mo minna samayoinagara  
kotae o sagashite...

futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to  
omotteta ano koro  
tsukihi wa nagare sora no iro mo kawaru you ni  
surechigatteta kokoro  
One moment in this time. Baby I'm worried

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de  
ano toki ga tomareba ii no ni  
futari mada samayoinagara  
kono sora no kanata ni ai o sagashite...

ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro na no?  
kikikaesenai mama  
taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de  
sukoshi tomadou kokoro  
How come you don't answer  
my heart is hurting

mekurumeku ginga no naka de  
sono kokoro taguriyoseteru  
futari tada hoshi o miagete  
ano toki no sora no iro o kasaneteru

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanaide ite  
kegare o shiranu kokoro

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de  
kono hoshi ga kiesaru toki ni wa  
kokorogoto ZERO ni modoshite  
shounen no hitomi de mitsumete  
futari mata ano yume no hate e  
arukidasu tsunaida te o hanasazuni

Itachi had to admit she was good, he never saw somebody dance as good as the way she was doing. Although Hotaru was good, you could see that Hinata was better and it seemed like he was going to spend a whole week with her. Because she danced on the song believe and even on the song, he had chosen numb from linking park. He sighed deeply when he saw the score. Hinata won and that with a new High score of 1000 points and Hotaru ended with 700 points, seems_ a week with a_ _girl I do not know_ he thought and turned to face Sakura she knew that she was this good so that is why she insisted for the contest but why is he the price.

"Sakura I have a question and you better answer it correctly" he started coldly.

Sakura smiled nervously, "Yes Itachi what is it" seems like he found out that Hinata would not loose from Hotaru. She would even win from that pig with her eyes closed.

Itachi smirked, "why am I the price you can win and you better give me a good answer"

"Would you believe me if I say that..."

"No and tell the truth" replied. "And you are answering my question now" he added coldly

Sakura started to get angry, "O and what is mister perfect going to do?" she asked mockingly.

Itachi smirk broadened, "well let's see I could tell Sasuke that you where the one who crashed his car"

Sakura gasped when she thought about that Sasuke loved his car so much that he would defiantly kill her. His silver Mercedes cost him a fortune and if there were only one scratch on it, he would flip. In addition, there was more than a scratch on that car. They stole, no they borrowed his car because they where heading for a party. It was Hinata idea who did not want to take the subway because her car was a total wreck thanks to Temari riding, Okay maybe not Hinata said they should go by car but she meant they should take a taxi. Moreover, Sakura wanted to go in style so she took his car. Everything was fine that was until Sakura was behind the wheel on the way back Sakura and Temari who was sitting next to her in the passenger seat where fighting about the map and before they knew it they hit a street light, two other cars and a fence around a private pool where they stopped. The damage on his car was terrible you could not recognize it anymore lucky for them Hinata was from a right family so she would pay everything. She would pay as soon as the repairs where done. Moreover, that would take another two days. In addition, Sasuke was on a week vacation with his mother to the Bahamas so he would not be back yet. She smirked. "Go ahead tell him like he is going to believe you"

Itachi had to admit Sakura was good she thought of everything she knew Sasuke wouldn't be back until Saturday. Moreover, the car would be back at his place on Friday evening. However, there was a minor change in his plans and that was something she did not know.

. "Well yes you did bring it to the garage, I received an interesting call this weekend of course I did see you leave with the car but I never thought that you could create so much damage his car is a total wreck and Sasuke is coming back tonight so I think I win"

Sakura mostly liked his way of thinking and his talent to shut anybody up. That was if it was not directed to her. How did he know about that anyway Hinata gave her phone and address. Sakura sighed, "Don't worry Hinata will never treat anybody as a slave if you really want to leave, and she will let you go but... Sasuke is coming back!" she yelled and jumped up drawing the attention towards her. "No! I am dead what am I going to do if he finds out his car is..."

"My car is what Sakura" she heard someone say. She recognized the voice as her boyfriends.

"You said he wouldn't be back till tonight," Sakura yelled.

Itachi smirked, "Yep but maybe I lied a little, what not happy seeing your boyfriend" he asked mockingly.

"You are..." Sakura started.

"What is wrong with my car? Sakura what happened?" Sasuke asked annoyed. If anything, happened to his car he would kill her.

"Nothing what would there be wrong" she asked nervously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "you tell me" he turned to face his brother, "what is wrong Itachi?, and answer my question" he snapped.

Itachi smirked, "Normally I wouldn't say anything if you ask it like that". He shrugged and started to smirk, "but I think we are even now Sakura", he said and shifted his gaze towards Sasuke. "Your car is a total wreck little brother, let's see they hit a street light, two cars and stopped against a fence around the swimming pool". His smirk broadened, "And is in the garage right now your girlfriend took it actually stole it and voila it is damaged the garage said it was no use and you could search for a new car" he shook his head as if he could not believe what he was saying.

Sasuke gaze turned cold, "you take my car with out permission and than you have an accident and now I don't even have a car do you even no what you did," he yelled.

Sakura looked depressed she would kill Itachi for it, some friend he is. "No, Sasuke I am sorry, I don't know what to do". She replied after a while.

"She should pay for it," Yuri said. "That will teach her, or you should go to the police or something just because he is rich doesn't mean you can take everything, thinking he could afford a new car"

Sakura gasped she could not afford it she would have to work years to get the money.

"Well Sakura how could you think of something like that, I really did expect more of you"

Sakura hated that girl what would she know about working hard just because she was not that rich did not mend that she was thrash. Sakura sighed, "I am so sorry Sasuke, I really am, I just don't know what I was thinking"

"Well with sorry he isn't getting his car back, why do you middle and low class thinks that we can pay everything what you idiots break?" Amaya asked

Tenten jumped up, "what are you talking about it is you rich bastards that think you can buy everything" she yelled.

Amaya glared, "and where do you think that money came from we worked for it" she snapped back.

"O please that is something we always hear, that still doesn't give you the right to pretend you are higher than us," Temari said annoyed

"If you look it at that way we are, you really are pathetic if you are that jealous about are money" Yuri filled in.

"Well Sasuke can always buy a new one it is not that he doesn't have the money" Ino replied.

"See there you idiots go again, it is not that he can't pay for it, can't you people think of something better" Yuri asked. She flipped her over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Amaya smirked, "yep let her work till she gets the money that will help her to see what it is like to be responsible"

Tenten snickered, "like they know what responsibility is, daddy the teacher gave me an F for my test can't you talks with him? Yes, sweetie I will go right away. Daddy my credit card got blocked can I borrow thousand dollars to shop?. Yes Dear go ahead have fun sweetie and you know what here is a an other thousand to have a party with friends"

Temari tried to stifle a giggle but it was no use, "Daddy this, and Daddy that you always ask your parents to bail you out, you can't solve your own problems it is always Daddy help"

Hotaru glared but she kept her mouth shut. She did not have time for these losers.

Itachi sighed this was not what he expected and he did not like the way they where treating Sakura.

Sasuke glared, "would you all shut up it is between me and Sakura," he said annoyed.

Yuri smiled, "chill Sasuke we are only trying to help" she replied.

"Well Sakura what are we going to do now" his father would kill him for what happened to that car.

Sakura sighed; "I don't know Sasuke, I really don't know" she was depressed why it always happened to her. She did not want her friends to get in trouble so she pretended that it was only she who broke the car.

Sasuke wanted to say something but Hinata cut him of, "I am so sorry Sasuke-Kun but it is my fault, It was my idea and I kind dragged them in so what ever the cost is I will pay and you know what just to show I am sorry I will even work for it" she replied.

Itachi was shocked he knew Sakura was the one driving so why did she take the blame.

Hotaru sighed, "Of course who else you always bring trouble" she replied. She threw her deep red hair over her shoulder and she rolled with her bleu colored yes.

Sasuke sighed, "You are the one who broke my car," he asked. He could not believe that Hinata would do something like that, maybe she was helping Sakura she would always take the blame if it would help her friends. That was why he liked her so much.

Hinata smiled, "yep Sakura wanted to take a taxi but you know that I really like driving in your car" her smile widened. "So on the way back we fought about the map". Hinata shrugged. "You know that I am not what you call a map reader, I just follow my instinct, and before we knew it the car crashed". Hinata started to grin. "Besides she wanted to give you a new car for a birthday present and she has a great car in mind so from now on you are driving the newest car developed by my uncle" she replied. "Only to prove that she really cares for you". She smiled gently. _Well better visit Neji and ask about a car that is coming out next summer_. Sighs, _why did I say? I could say he would get tickets for an amusement park or something. Well seems like you do not have a choice. _She thought, sometimes she hated herself because she cared.

Sakura did not know what to say Hinata was a true friend she could feel her eyes sting. Even if Hinata owned more money than what their parents earned together. She was still a kind and sensitive girl who truly loved her friends.

Sasuke hugged Sakura, "ever told you that you are a weird girl" he said and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Nerveless I still love you," he whispered in her ear. "You really didn't thought I would let you work for it right, and besides I really don't need a present to show me how much you care" and pulled her closer.

Sakura smiled, "I know Sasuke but sometimes you do weird things for those you care about" she said and smiled towards Hinata. "I know that for sure and you know what Sasuke I love you to" she replied.

Suddenly she jerked free when she thought of something and jumped on Itachi, "Do you know what you just did to me you jerk" she yelled and started hitting him on and on.

Itachi grinned, "yep but it is your own fault" he replied. In addition, he grabbed her arms. He smirked, "but you could look at it on the bright side of it all"

Sakura glared, "and that is"

He bowed towards and her whispered, "He never told anybody of the girls he dated that he loved her, so you are the first I was surprised when you two where still dating after six months"

Sakura blushed, "really Itachi you are annoying" she replied and stepped backwards.

Itachi grinned," but you still love me" he replied mockingly.

Sakura smiled and punched him playful in the stomach, "your right and I still don't know why because you are an idiot" she turned around to face the girls, "um do you girls mind…"

Hinata smiled, "no we don't go ahead and have some fun"

Temari grinned, "hey Hinata do you mind if we stay here for a while we missed the movie so I thought we could have some fun"

"No I don't but I think I should go home, I really need to talk with my father"

Sasuke put a arm around her shoulder, "you poor girl you still have problems"

Hinata looked at her best friend with a skeptical look. Hinata and Sasuke where both complete opposites from each other, and that was the reason why they both could get along so well. "Yes any ideas Sasuke because I really don't know what to do the year is almost over and I cant go to the auditions of next week"

Sasuke grinned, "the year hasn't even started yet school starts next week and it will be are last year on high school and you can always try the audition of May it is still not to late"

Sakura stared at them. If it were not Hinata, she sure would be jealous. Ever since Hinata came, at there school two years ago she and Sasuke became friends at first she thought that Hinata liked him but when she asked her about it and who she liked she said that she didn't like anybody on their school. She knew Sasuke liked her for a while because she did felt jealous and wanted to know why he liked her so much so she started hanging around with her. She found it out. Hinata was an honest and loyal friend. Moreover, after a while she really started to care for her. It did not take long before she started to hang with Tenten and Temari. She and Ino became friends again after they broke it because of Sasuke. After a while, Ino started dating Shikamaru. In addition, Hinata gave her advice of what Sasuke liked and what not. Tenten told her never to change for a man because if he does not like you for who you are he is not worth it.

Sakura pulled her boyfriend with her, "let's go you idiot and by girls I will see you guys tomorrow and Hinata I will call you later okay"

Hinata smiled, "sure Sakura and bye Sasuke I will see you at school"

Sasuke shrugged, "sure… hey what do you mean next week where are you going?" he asked.

"No where I am grounded I just left with out permission"

"Okay Hinata what ever I will see you next week than" he replied and headed towards the exit.

Sakura turned around to face Itachi, "you are dead I know where you live" she hissed before she followed Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was still waiting for the bus it was raining and she did not where a jacket. _Great I am all wet why an open bus station. I should have joined Tenten and go with the sub. No than I should be walking home in the rain well that is better than standing here in the rain. _She thought.

Suddenly she heard her name she turned around and saw Hotaru boyfriend walking towards her. "Why are you still standing in the rain?" he asked.

Hinata rolled with her eyes, "I really don't know maybe I am waiting for the bus"

Itachi sighed, "Here" he gave her his jacked, "you're socked, and I will give you a lift.

Hinata eyes grew wide of shock, "you what!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "what is wrong" he asked her.

Hinata blushed, "I am sorry, euhm… you really don't have to I can wait for the bus"

Itachi sighed, "you are socked it is late and you still want to wait, get in the car it is faster and it is not that I am going to hurt you or something"

Hinata sighed, "But…"

"Or you came willingly or am pulling you"

"Do I have a choice" Hinata muttered and followed him towards his car.

So this was Hinata Hyuuga he knew his brother had a crush on her. He grinned when he thought about it. He would bring her over occasionally according to his parents. He did not know why his brother liked her so much. He turned to face her and stared at her for a while. She is somewhat pretty girl, not on the way Hotaru is she is what most would say a drop death gorgeous girl. No she was more of the serene beauty on you can always stare at without getting tired. He shook his head where did that came from. Maybe that was why his brother liked her she had that calm and peaceful aura around her. However, when she started dancing he had to admit he never saw anybody dance like the way she did it. She reminded him of a cloud floating over the ground. He did not understand why he was thinking like that. He was glad that Deidara could not see him. The strange thing was he never saw her before today. You should think that he would have met her once, she was the best friend and past crush of his brother and than she was the stepsister of his girlfriend. Not when he visited Hotaru, had he seen her once and he had his own apartment so maybe that was the reason he never saw her.

They where driving for a while when Itachi turned to face her, "you like to dance don't you? You can be even better than that I am sure you can do it"

Hinata head flew up and she stared at him with wide eyes, "you really think so," she whispered.

"No I really know so, you can become even better" _damn does she really have to have such a gentle voice. _

Hinata smiled shyly, "thank you, you are the first person out side my friends that said that, well my home teacher said it to"

Itachi grinned, "So you are going to Konoha School of performing arts," he asked.

Hinata shook her head, "my father doesn't want me to go, and it reminds him… he doesn't want me to go Hotaru and Yumi keep on saying that I won't make it"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "And what do you think".

"That I can't know if I am good enough unless I try"

"Why wont you do it than" he asked.

"The auditions are in May" Hinata replied.

"Than prepare for those auditions," Itachi said after a while of silence.

"My father doesn't want me to go" Hinata sighed, "he really doesn't want me to do that he wants me to have a future in the company"

"And you don't want that right" Itachi asked.

Hinata nodded," And every time I ask him about it he gets mad, my home teacher said that I would be better if I would just get a chance but when I asked I got grounded and he visit school and asked what the meaning of this nonsense was"

"Well you really don't have to tell him if you really want it you shouldn't let anybody stop you" he sighed, "because over a few years you are going to wonder what would have happen if you tried those auditions"

Hinata smile brightened he did not understand why her smile effected him so much. "Thank you so much maybe your right" Hinata looked up and looked at the road in front of her, "you have to turn right at the…"

"Second stoplight yea I know"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "you know?"

Itachi grinned, "Yep I do know where Hotaru lives you know"

Hinata blushed; _o, I forgot he is her boyfriend._ "Sorry I kind of forgot about that"

Itachi grin broadened, "it is okay" _I kind forgot about her to._

"Your Itachi right? Sasuke older brother never saw you when I came by and that is two years long"

Itachi started to laugh," you ask who I am after we have been driving for twenty minutes, but yes I am Itachi and Sasuke older brother I have my own apartment so that is why you haven't seen me, but I haven't met you either so I think we are even"

Hinata smiled, "yea I think your right I never come down stairs when Hotaru has friends over I really don't like the most of them"

Itachi frowned, "well thank you now I know why I never saw you," he said in a fake hurt voice.

Hinata smiled, "I didn't mean it that way, a never mind well as you know I am Hinata I am a student at Konaha high school and this year is going to be my last" she turned to face him, "now you what do you do" she asked sweetly.

"Well I am 22 years old and I work at my fathers company" he replied.

"Wow young and you don't go to the university"

Itachi shook his head, "I studied that a long time a ago at your age I was already a university student so it was kind of boring"

Hinata looked amazed, "wow lucky me a genius brought me home" she said when he stopped in front of her house. She stepped out the car but turned around "Euhmm Itachi about the contest…"

"You won fair and square so a week with you would be all right" wow and thirty minutes ago you did not even want to spend a week with her. How did she manage to do that?

Hinata smiled, "okay and I won't treat you as a slave like Sakura would if she won"

Itachi grinned, "thank you now I can rest in peace"

"Euhmm…. Do you want to come in?" she asked. _Shit, why did you say that he is the boyfriend of Hotaru? You cannot invite him over._

_Say yes Itachi_, "Are you sure because…" he started.

Hinata smiled, "it is okay Hotaru isn't probably home yet"

Itachi sighed, he did not know why but he smiled, "it is okay another time maybe"

Hinata smiled, "okay I will see you than"

Itachi smiled, "okay bye Hinata" he said and left.

Hinata waited until he was out of side, "bye Itachi" she whispered.

However, what Hinata did not know was that someone was watching her behind one of the windows of her house. Bleu eyes where blazing with anger the red haired girl waited until she would be inside. She smirked, left her position, and headed to greet Hinata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: and here it was I hope you really liked it. Please review and no flames please. The next chapter would be up soon. I am sorry if my grammar is not that good. However, I am learning.**


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I want to thank you for all the reviews I still didn't reply to all of them but I am trying my best

**First of all I want to thank you for all the reviews I still didn't reply to all of them but I am trying my best. I am so sorry for the long update ****I will update the other stories as soon as I can. Here is a new chapter I hope you all like it.**

Hinata sighed she was sitting on her bed that stupid argument with Hotaru. Spoiled her good mood and got her grounded again and that on a Saturday she already called the girls that she wouldn't be going to the mall. Although she was grounded she would alwayes sneak out but being grounded twice in two days was a little too much. Now she was stuck for two weeks and not just one. She tried to apologize but her father didn't want to listen. She sighed again she never argued with her father before but since Yumi and Hotaru entered her life she had an argument every day. She lied back down on her bed she looked around her room and tried to remember her old room the one her mother, Hanabi decorated but every time she would see her old room she would start to cry because it reminded her of her mother and sister. She smiled a little her sister would defiantly like her new room. Except for the fact it was decorated in white and bleu. She had a queen size bed which was placed on a platform. Her room was so big that she split it in two halves. Her bed, desk and closed. The other half excited out of a big round sofa it was a small and comfortable living room.

She stood up and walked towards her balcony well one thing was great about this and that was the fact that she had the only room with a balcony. _Well I didn't know Hotaru boyfriend was that good looking _she thought with a blush. She smiled a little when she remembered how mad Hotaru was she was screaming so hard that even her mother got crazy. _Well it doesn't matter how pissed of she is her boyfriend is going to stay with me for a whole week starting from today. Well at least I found something to annoy Hotaru with._ She thought with a grin. She was enjoying the view and thinking about Itachi when she heard the door bell. Strange Hotaru, Yumi and Hiashi all left and of course she wasn't invited not that she would go if she was. She wasn't expecting anybody. She was still thinking about Itachi when she opened the door only to reveal the Uchiha himself.

Hinata could feel a blush coming up, "O hey Itachi-san what are you doing her so early?" she asked surprised. She noticed the Uchiha staring at her with a small grin which started too broad. "Morning Hinata-Chan sorry to wake you up"

Hinata raised an eyebrow why did he thought that he woke her up. That was when she noticed that the only thing she was wearing where her sleeping garments which was a short black tight strapless dress with fishnets right above her chess area. She started to blush. Itachi grin only widened.

"I well… you see I was…. W…" Hinata blush deepened.

Itachi cocked his head, "don't tell me I interrupted something" he asked in a mischievous voice.

"Interrupt…. No! You… well I was in … I …" _o great now what do I do_. Hinata thought.

Itachi decided to stop her before she would die of embarrassment. "I was wondering If Hotaru was home" he asked facing her with a mischievous grin.

"Hotaru…?"She repeated. Hoping she could die.

Itachi grin only widened at that answer, "yes Hotaru your sister remember?" he asked.

"O Hotaru no she… she is not home they left to visited her grandmother well I think they left for her grandmother" Hinata replied who got a hold of her self.

"And you are here because?"

Hinata shrugged, "Not invited, grounded and well that is about it" she started to smile "not that I would go if I was invited but... Eum… sorry that you are here for nothing" she wanted to close the door, "but they would be back around five I think they left last night and bye"

Itachi grinned again she wanted him to leave fast but he wouldn't let her go that easily, "I actually came for you"

"Me!" Hinata blushed again, "why would you be here for me?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you forget that contest" he asked grinning.

"O the contest no well you see I am actually grounded so I am stuck"

"They will be back around five you said right" Itachi asked.

Hinata nodded, "what has that to do with the contest"

Itachi's grin widened, "you will see, but I think it's better for you to change in something well…. more comfortable"

Hinata only blushed deeper, "well I don't know if that is a good idea"

"What? That you will see or you to change into something comfortable" he asked.

"Both" Hinata replied.

Itachi surpassed a grin, "that is fine I really don't mind you wearing that" he said referring to her clothes. "It is a big change of what you wearing yesterday, didn't know you to be type to wear such revealing clothes"

Hinata facer turned into ten different shades of red, "I am not and I wasn't expecting anybody"

"You did open the door in that now didn't you? You should be glad I was the one at the door"

Hinata frowned, "and may I ask why?"

"You to be glad?" he asked.

Hinata only nodded.

"Anybody else wouldn't be so nice to keep it at looking"

"O and you kept it at looking because" Hinata asked annoyed.

Itachi grin widened and he took a step towards her, "tell me Hinata-chan are you disappointed"

Hinata blushed, "I am not disappointed where did you get that idea"

"I don't know you are the one asking why I kept it at looking."

Hinata didn't know what to say he was making her nervous.

Itachi took another step towards her he was standing right in front of her now, "tell me Hinata why did you wanted to know why I kept it looking?"

Hinata didn't move she started to blush and shifted her face to her left trying not to look into his eyes.

"You where disappointed weren't you" he asked with husky voice.

Hinata was starting to get irritated, "for the last time I am not disappointed"

'Hmmm… if you say so" Itachi had an amused glint in his eyes, "but that makes me wonder do you always where that at night if so I really don't mind by only keeping it at looking"

Hinata blushed, "no…."

"Tell me Hinata what would you do if I didn't kept it at looking"

'I would…" Hinata mind went blank she couldn't think with him so close. what was wrong with her. She couldn't be attracted to him he was the boyfriend of Hotaru.

"Cant find a straight answer? let me help you a little what would you do if I would…" he started and leaned closer his lips almost brushing hers. "What would you do Hinata-chan?"

"Itachi…" Hinata started.

"Hmm… yes Hime?"

"Please..."

Itachi grinned, "just tell me what you want Hinata-chan what is it that you want me to do" _this is dangerous I shouldn't be doing this_ Itachi thought. But he couldn't stop wondering how she would taste he wanted to kiss her. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Hinata gasped _what is he doing why is he?_ Her thoughts didn't go any further. She sighed and kissed him back. Itachi pulled her closer while slowly deepening the kiss.

They where interrupted by the sound of the gates. They both stepped backwards Hinata was shocked she just kissed the boyfriend of her stepsister and the worst thing of it all was she liked it... "You better get in and change your clothes" Itachi said softly.

Hinata only nodded and wanted to close the door but was stopped when Itachi said something. "You have an audition at twelve"

"What…" Hinata started.

"Do you want to explain why you are at the door wearing that to your father and Hotaru?" Itachi asked.

Hinata shook her head and closed the door right before the car arrived.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked surprised seeing her boyfriend.

Itachi turned around to face her, "I just came by to say that I have work to do so I can't take you out" he replied. Well that was partly true he only came by to see Hinata he wanted to cancel their date to take Hinata to the audition.

"Well you can come in if you want" Hotaru started and pulled him with her towards the door.

Hotaru opened the door entered the huge estate which was owned by the Hyuuga family.

"Hinata we are home" Hiashi yelled. It didn't take long before Hinata came downstairs wearing a pink top and a white skirt right above her knees. She stopped when she spotted Itachi and turned around facing her father "hey dad back so early"

Hiashi smiled, "yes it wasn't that of a thrill so we left early"

"O okay I am glad your back" Hinata said.

Hiashi turned to face Itachi, "A Itachi-Kun nice to see you again, how are you doing"

Itachi faced Hiashi, "fine" was his cold reply

Hiashi nodded, "o I almost forgot have you met my daughter Hinata"

Itachi faced Hinata, "not really it is nice meeting you Hinata-san" a grin appearing on his face.

Hotaru frowned, _why did he said he haven't met her _before

Hinata smiled, "It is nice meeting you too Itachi-san"

Hiashi smiled, "okay o Hinata why won't you prepare breakfast I am starved and I think that Itachi would want to eat to"

Hotaru beamed, "that is great" and she pulled Itachi with her, "will be in the garden o Hinata call us when breakfast is ready"

Hinata frowned, "hey we don't even know if Itachi wants to stay and besides you can prepare your own breakfast"

Itachi raised an eyebrow when she dropped the san in front of her father but luckily for the both of them he didn't hear it.

Hotaru turned around her green eyes flaming, "excuse me! I think dad told you to prepare breakfast"

Hinata tried hard to surpass her anger, "fine whatever but if your boyfriend doesn't like it it his problem and not mine"

"Hinata show some respect" Hiashi yelled.

"Sorry, I…didn't mean that" Hinata said before she turned around and left for the kitchen.

Hotaru took a seat on one of the benches in the garden and turned to face Itachi, "Itachi why did you say you haven't met Hinata you did brought her home right"

"So if you call that a proper meeting than yes if not than not" was his simple reply.

Hotaru frowned again, "what has that suppose to mean, o and what do you mean you have work to do it is Saturday"

"It is a big company Hotaru; I have a lot of work to do"

"O it is okay" she replied and leaned against him. The both waited till Hinata would call them for breakfast.

Hiashi faced Itachi, "and tell me how everything in the company is going well I presume"

Itachi nodded, "yes it is the most of the time I am abroad

After thirty minutes Hinata called that breakfast was ready.

'They where eating peacefully when Hinata turned to face her father, "Dad can I go out today"

Hiashi looked up facing his only daughter, "why Hinata, you know that you are grounded"

Hinata smiled gently, "Please dad can I go, the girls want to go the mall and than they want to go to the fair please dad I havent visited the fair at all and it is the last day" she begged.

Hiashi sighed he could never say no when she used those eyes on him, "Fine you can go but I want you home before …"

"I know midnight, Thanks dad I love you"

When they where done eating Hinata stood up picking up the dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"How are you going to the mall" Hiashi asked when hinata returned.

"Well I can take the bus" Hinata started.

"The bus but Hinata dear you cant, isn't that a long journey with the bus" hiashi asked,

"Euh yeah but I don't have a car so I think I would be taking the bus" Hinata replied smiling.

Itachi stood up, "she can drive with me, if it is okay with you"

Hinata eyes widened, "euhm I …."

Hiashi smiled, "thank you Itachi, if it isn't to much of a trouble for you"

"It is not, it is on the way so it wont bee that of a problem"

"Hinata, you better hurry, Itachi doesn't have all day" Hiashi replied.

"Okay, just give me five minutes to change in to something comfortable" Hinata said .

Hiashi raised an eyebrow," Why? That is just fine"

"Euhm because…., never mind it is fine" Hinata mumbled.

Itachi faced the older Hyuuga, "Ill bee going than"

Hiashi smiled, "you should visit us a little more often"

Itachi faced hinata, "Ill consider that, are you coming"

Hinata blushed. "Yes, euhm thank you"

"Don't mention it, Ill call you Hotaru" after that said the Uchiha left.

"Hey wait up" Hinata said running after him right before she went through the door she turned around facing her father, "thanks dad, I love you bye"

"Me to and have fun" Hiashi replied.

Hinata finally cached up with the uchiha, "why are you in such a hurry"

Itachi shrugged, "you start at twelve, and that is over an hour"

"May I ask how you managed to get me an audition?"

"No" Itachi replied talking place behind the wheel.

"What do you mean no" Hinata asked stepping in the car.

"Just as I said, it was easy I talked to the schools direction"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "and they listen because"

Itachi smirked, "I was the one talking"

Hinata sighed, "That is still not answering my question"

Itachi shrugged, "that is than your problem"

"You are so arrogant; I just can't see what Hotaru sees in you"

"You tell me" Itachi asked.

"Why is that" Hinata asked.

"You are the one that opened the door in nothing else but a very revealing night gown"

Hinata blushed, "what has that to do with this"

Itachi shrugged, "everything, what will you tell your father if you are allowed to enter"

Hinata sighed, "I don't know"

Itachi faced her, "you should think of something"

"Like what? I really don't have any ideas; I can't tell him you brought me there"

"Why not, I don't mind" Itachi replied.

Hinata blushed, "because…. Well it's just that hotaru wont like it"

"That is nice of you considering the fact the both of you don't go along"

Hinata shrugged, "Ill think of something" after a drive of twenty minutes they both arrived at the Konoha School of performing arts.

"We are here" Itachi started facing her.

Hinata nodded; _well here is your one and only chance. Please mom, Hanabi help me_, _I really need your strength. _She sighed and followed the older Uchiha to realize her dream.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I was actually planning to put a hold on this story together with her new found love, a new begin and down a different path. I totally ran out of ideas, so if you guys have any ideas of how to continue please PM me? Please! I will concentrate on some new fics instead. And I will try my best to update those three stories. **


End file.
